Where the Heck are we?
by SnowCandie
Summary: two girls living in the normal world sunndenly become sucked into the world of yu yu hakusho.  HieiXoc KuramaXoc
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: ****(I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did then Hiei would be mine.)**

Prologue**:**

Kate and Megan Austin were your average 19 yr old sisters. They were always together and were the best of friends/ sisters. They would go to school, go to the library, and then come home in time to watch their favorite show Yu Yu Hakusho. However one day as they were at home a maid reported that she heard some strange noises coming from the living room, and when she went to check, the girls were gone. They disappeared and have never been heard from since. But I know what happened. So, I'll tell you. This is their story.


	2. What just happened?

**Disclaimer: ****(I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.)**

Chapter 1: What just happened?

"Wake up bubble butt." Meg said as she threw a pillow at her sister Kate.

Kate stirred and mumbled something from beneath her pillow before she became still again.

"I said wake up idiot." Meg yelled as she yanked the covers off her sister.

Kate screeched as she tried in vain to snag the covers back around her body. Her sister laughing at her futile attempts continued to taunt her until Kate let out a battle cry before launching herself off the mattress and tackled the dancing sister. They hit the ground and wrestled for several minutes until Kate managed to retrieve her blankets. She sat smugly on her bed while her sister just smirked as she left the room.

Kate pondered a moment before realized something.

'**Dang it! She won again!'**

_[Skip 15 minutes later]_

Meg sat in the kitchen, downing the last of her breakfast, when Kate walked though the door dressed and ready to go. Meg handed her a bagel and they left for school.

The door slammed shut behind them as Kate popped the bagel in her mouth before she ran to catch up with her sister who seemed to be walking as fast as humanly possible towards the bus stop. When she finally reached Meg she allowed herself to catch her breath before noticing they were already at the bus stop. She finished what was left of the soggy bagel and watched as Meg put in her ipod.

They stood there for about 20 minutes before the bus finally arrived.

_[School]_

The sisters stood outside the enormous building as the wind played with their reddish hair. It revealed Meg's to have a black undertone while Kate's seemed to have a blondish hue. Their hazel eyes watched as the other teenagers ran up the long stairwell before they disappeared behind the school doors. The sisters glanced at one another before joining their fellow students. Their 4ft 7in bodies heavily contrasting to the others normal 5ft 7in ones. As they entered the building meg steered to the left for her bio chem., trig, world history, p.e, and English 4 classes while Kate went right for her Spanish 2, chem., alg 4, English 4, and world civ classes.

After their long day the two tired twins walked down the street to the public library. They stayed for 15 minutes before leaving with 3 books each. They then walked all the way back home.

Once home Meg unlocked the door and her and her twit of a sister were met with the site of their maid Cassandra coming to greet them.

"Good afternoon ladies, how was school?" she asked sweetly.

"Boring." They replied simultaneously.

"Did you get any good books today?"

"Yes," Meg answered, "I got 3 by Sandra Brown and goofy over here got 3 by Nora Roberts.

Kate glared at Meg for being called goofy.

"Good to hear, well your show comes on in 5 minutes and I already have it on your station. Also I made you some snacks so you two go get comfy I'll go fetch those for you. She said.

"Thank you." Responded the girls.

Cassandra bowed just before she disappeared into the kitchen. Meg and Kate dashed into the living room and dived onto the couch. Cassandra came in with their snacks and drinks then left them to their show.

They munched for a few and just as the beginning theme came on, there was a bright flash of light. Their screams echoed through the house as the light began to slowly diminish.

When they opened their eyes they saw that they were standing in the middle of what looked like a forest. Kate then turned to her sister and asked,

"Um, Meg? What just happened?"


	3. Are you kidding me?

**Hey people I'm back. Sorry for the slow updates but I don't have internet so I have to wait till I go to my cousins so I can use his wifi. But anyway here is chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: once again I do not own yu yu hakusho.**

Chapter 2 (Are you kidding me?)

"Um, Meg. What just happened?"

"I have no idea," Meg replied, "one minute our show is on and the next we are being blinded by a light.

"Okay. So now we just have to figure out where we are." Kate said seriously.

"Well obviously we are in a forest."

Kate smacked her sister in the back of the head. Meg just laughed at her own sarcastic comment and her sister's violence. After she calmed down they decided to try and find a way out.

"Kate you go left and I'll go right and we'll see if we can find a path or something." Meg suggested.

Kate nodded and the two girls set off in different directions.

**Meg's P.O.V:**

'Oh my gosh, how can it be this hard to get out of here?' I asked myself as I looked around another tree.

'Man they all look the same.'

I spun around in a little circle seeing if I could find one tree that stood out of place. When I stopped spinning I realized I forgot which way I came from.

"Ah Boo!" I spoke aloud.

**Kate's P.O.V:**

I've been searching for a while now and I found one pathway but it led me in a circle.

'Wait a second. I don't remember that big oak being there.' I thought and took a step closer to it.

I started to examine it and sure enough there was a small but clear path behind it. I decided to yell for Meg.

"HEY MEG I THINK I FOUND IT!"

**Normal P.O.V:**

Meg spun around at the sound of Kate. She couldn't tell exactly where it was coming from. Then she heard her again and took off running. She ran as fast as she could but saw no sign of Kate. Just as she neared a large oak she tripped over a root.

"Ha ha ha ha. You, ha, fell, ha, over a, ha, tree." Kate laughed over her.

"Ow, shut up and help me."

Kate grabbed her by the hands and yanked. Meg came flying up, afterwards Kate lead her behind the oak and showed her the path. They then began their long walk.

[20 minutes later]

They finally reached a clearing and as they stepped out a car wized right by them.** (Lol that sounded wrong)** They smiled in relief as they realized they found the city. Kate spun in circles as Meg somehow ran into a wall.

They walked slowly down the sidewalk so that they could enjoy the view but then their stomachs started to grumble.

"Okay, I say we go try and find some food and figure out where the heck we are." Kate suggested.

Meg agreed and walked into a small store about 10 ft from her. When she walked in she realized it was a tobacco store. There was a middle aged woman with long black hair standing behind the counter.

"Excuse me miss can I bother you for a second?"

"Sure Hun, what do you need?" She said with a strange accent that Meg couldn't place.

"Well see my friend wanted to go on a trip and somehow tricked me onto a plane and I fell asleep. When we landed she kind of ditched me so I have no idea where I am could you help me?" **(And yes when I thought of this stupid line here I died laughing because it just sounds so retarded.)**

"Sure thing. You're in Japan."

**(I don't know what city, leave me alone.)**

"Seriously? Japan? Oh wow. Um ok one last question. Do you take American money here?"

"No sorry we use yen. But I can transfer your money for you."

"Thanks that would be great."

Meg fished out her wallet, which luckily held both her and Kate's money, and handed it to the cashier. The cashier took it with a smile and walked to the back room. A few moments later she came back and handed the yen to Meg. Meg said her thanks as she left.

From outside Meg could see Kate flagging her down form what looked like a burger joint. She ran towards her and explained everything that happened in the store when she reached her. Together they entered the restaurant.

As the girls entered they looked around the place and noticed that it was very tiny. The wallpaper was slightly discolored but the scent of meat was very strong. They spotted a table over in a corner by a window and quickly occupied it. Not long after the waitress arrived.

"What can I get you ladies today?" she asked with a kind smile. The girls can tell her accent is very thick and strong.

"Sweet tea and a medium fry please." The girls responded together.

"Okay, coming right up."

The waitress leaves to go fetch their orders and returns within a minute holding their drinks. The girls remain silent as they wait for their food. The only noise made is that of their stomachs. 5 minutes later the fries have arrived. After some munching Kate speaks.

"So we have already agreed that we arrived here by that light thingy but what I want to know is why Japan?"

"I have no idea," meg says, "but what I'm curious about is how we get back."

Kate nods in understanding and looks out the window. A second later she takes a sip of tea only to spit it back out all over Meg.

"Are you kidding me?"


	4. We're what?

**Okay obviously I'm weird and I know it's taking forever to get to the main parts or whatever but I'm trying and I really hope who ever actually reads any of this likes it. So anyway here we go chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I already told you I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Chapter 3: (We're what?)**

"Are you kidding me?" Kate shrieks.

"What?" Meg asks, still trying to dry herself.

"I swear I just saw Yusuke and Keiko."

"What?" Meg asked in disbelief.

"Oh come on."

Kate grabbed hold of Meg's hand and dashed out of the restaurant towards the two characters.

"Look, see it's them." Kate said, pointing at the two.

"I can't believe it. Wait they're turning the corner."

Meg and Kate chased after them. Once they cleared the corner they saw that the couple was going around another. They started their chase again only to be stopped by another familiar figure.

"Koenma?" Meg asked stupidly.

"Why yes it is I the great Koenma. You two must be Meg and Kate Austin. If you'll both be so kind as to follow me, we have important matters to discuss."

He turns towards the wall which now held a portal, to what, the girls could only guess, was spirit world. Koenma went through and the girls held their breath before they followed.

They stepped out of the portal and were met with the site of two enormous, mystical looking doors. The doors opened as Koenma approached. The girls followed closely behind as he lead them through a series of hallways. Finally they reached his office.

"Please ladies, take a seat." He said while walking towards his desk.

They scan the room before seating themselves in the two light blue chairs in front of his desk.

"Now ladies, it seems as though there has been a warp between our worlds. For several months I was able to see you and follow your every move. I know plenty about the both of you and I understand that in your world we are fictional characters. But as you can plainly see we are very much real. Now as of 3 days ago there was a powerful surge here in spirit world. We tracked it back to your world and found that the surge was caused by the warp. It pulled you both in and brought you here, thus causing the surge."

As Koenma took a glance at the sisters a frown appeared on his face due to both of their jaws being unhinged and on the floor. He had to recompose himself before continuing.

"Now, that warp carried you both for 3 days, and during that time as well as the months prior I have been able to do some research. It seems that warp happens every 30,000 years. It happens randomly."

"What do you mean by randomly?" Kate asked once her and her sister had picked themselves off the floor.

"It means it never happens to the same places twice. We will never see that warp again. I'm sorry but the two of you are stuck here, forever."

"We're What?"

**Sorry it's so short it looked longer in my notebook lol. Anyway the next few might be short as well but I'm typing as fast as I can so you might get updates quicker. Seeing as how I have to do it all at the same time due to no internet. But I promise I'm working on it.**

**Rate and Review plz!1**


	5. Are you crazy?

**Disclaimer: Stop asking me about Yu Yu Hakusho, I don't own it!**

**Chapter 4 : Are you crazy?**

"We're what?" The girls shrieked at Koenma.

"You're stuck, forever. I'm sorry but there is really nothing I can do. Now, let's talk about where we go from here."

"Fine." The girls sulked as they lowered themselves back into their seats. The whole ordeal still processing in their minds.

"Well obviously you'll need a place to stay. So for now I'll contact one of my friends and make arrangements. And we'll leave it at that for the time being."

"Girls I know this is a lot to take in. so we will just go through this step by step so that hopefully it will be easier."

The girls just nodded their heads as Koenma began rummaging through his desk in an attempt to find something. They sat silently just trying to let everything sink in. Koenma's interruptions of 'where is it', 'I thought I put it here,' and 'how did I manage that,' were paid no mind. They just kept thinking about no more family, no more loved ones, no more home, no more things as we know it, and a random thought by meg of 'I wonder if they will see us on the show now.'

"AHA!"

Kate and Meg jumped at the loud shout of victory.

"I found it. Okay well I will call Botan in here and have her escort you to the waiting room while I make this phone call."

They nodded as he sent for Botan.

**With the girls**

"Ladies if you'll follow me please." Botan asked kindly.

The girls nodded and followed the grim reaper through a maze.

"Don't be alarmed by this but Koenma told me about everything before he went to get you. I'm sorry for your entrapment."

Kate smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. I have a strange feeling that everything will turn out better in the long run."

Botan smiled in response.

**With Koenma**

"So it's okay if the girls stay with you?"

'Noise on the other end.'

"Yes I know it won't be a walk in the park."

'More noises.'

"Nope haven't gotten there yet."

'Noise.'

"I know that but maybe it won't happen."

'Noise again.'

"Yeah I'm about to tell the boys now."

'Noise.'

"Okay goodbye."

*Hang's up*

"Well I guess I better call the girls back in.

[5 minutes later]

"Okay so the friend I called will let you stay. But one thing first." Koenma stated nervously.

The girls gave him an odd stare before the awkwardly asked, "What?"

"Well the thing is," he started, "I haven't exactly mentioned any of this to the boys yet."

The girls just stared at him for a second before, "Are you crazy?"


	6. We're stuck with her?

**Disclaimer: You do understand English right? I don't own it!**

**Chapter 5: We're stuck with her?**

"Are you crazy?" the girls yelled.

Koenma simply plugged his ears.

"No I am not," the girls gave him disbelieving looks, "okay maybe a little but that's beside the point. Now why are you freaking out about me not having told the boys yet?"

"Because they are going to kill us." Stated Kate simply.

"And boil our heads in acid."

Both Koenma and Kate turned to look at Meg after her input. Similar thoughts of what is wrong with her went through their minds.

"Anyway, I'm going to call the boys in now."

Both girls nodded and awaited their doom.

Koenma picked up the phone and called Botan in. Once she arrived he began telling her the rest of the situation and informed her she needed to bring the boys in.

Kate and Meg decided to hide after Botan left in search of the team. Besides, Koenma had his head buried in paperwork so he wouldn't notice. After finding a decent hiding place they sat and waited. It felt like an hour had passed before Botan arrived and announced the team. To the girls dismay and delight, in walked Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei.

"Thank you for coming." Koenma started.

"Not like we had a choice binki head." Snapped Yusuke.

"Anyway, the reason you're here is because there has been a warp."

"I knew I sensed something." Kurama stated.

"Well yes, but this one is random and only happens every 3,000 years. It never hits the same place twice."

"What does this have to do with us?" asked Yusuke.

"I'm getting to that. Now, this warp happened between our world and another."

"Obviously."

"Shut up Yusuke, now, the world it connected to is similar to ours but there we are a TV show."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, but this warp didn't just cause bad weather. It brought two people from the other world here."

"Who are they?" Kurama asked nicely.

"They are sisters. Kate and Meg Austin, both 19 years old. They just happen to be fans of yours." Koenma ended with a smile.

"Ok, where are they?"

"They're right," Koenma paused and looked at the vacated seats the girls had been in. He glanced around the room and finally spotted them.

"Will you two please get off my cabinet?"

At that both girls chimed in, "Alas, exposed."

-**Kurama's p.o.v.**-

We watched them climb down slowly and walk towards us. They stopped at Koenma's desk and I was finally able to get a good look at them. They both stood at the same height but they were still short. Both had blazing hazel eyes, and a reddish hair. Though one had a blonder hue to hers while the other had black mixed in. the blonder one stared at me as her sister glanced at each of us before relaxing on Hiei.

*What do you think Hiei?*

*About what fox?*

*The girls, what do you think of them?*

*I think this stupid onna is going to annoy me with her staring.*

*'laughs' but you at least have to admit they are cute.*

*Maybe to you. But I do sense something weird in them.*

*True, but here is a question to think about.*

*What?*

*The weird feeling in them was it there before or after the warp?*

*Hn.*

I closed the channel between Hiei and myself and then began to ponder my own question.

*This should be interesting.*

-**Normal p.o.v.**-

"Hi I'm Kate and this is my sister Meg." She stated, her eyes never faltering from Kurama's. Meg gave a slight wave.

"Now that you've met them, here is your mission. You are to escort them to G's house and just kinda keep an eye on them. For the moment we have no reason to believe anyone is after them but just to be on the safe side I want you to keep an eye on them."

The boys nodded and turned towards the door. Yusuke yelled back to the girls, "Come on ladies let's get moving." They nodded and fell in step. Koenma opened a portal in front of them and they all stepped through.

Everyone expected it to lead them straight to their destination and thus were all confused when it dropped them off downtown.

"Couldn't make this easy for us could you Binki Breath." Yusuke mumbled, "Well come on. We've got a train to catch."

_**(I know you don't like time skips and I've tried really hard but :P I'm Skipping to the train so there)**_

Nobody really spoke on the train. So it was a nice silent ride. Okay it was awkward but whatever.

The train ended its course so everyone stood up and exited. They remained silent as they walked off the platform, onto a dirt path that took an hour, and finally ending at a giant staircase. They girls looked up at it with their jaws open and the boys had already begun climbing.

"What?" Kate screeched. The boys turned and looked back at them.

"We're stuck with her?"


	7. What did you do to me?

**Disclaimer: Not even gonna bother**

**Chapter 6: What did you do to me?**

"We're stuck with her?"

The boys simply turned and continued their way up the stairs as Kate and Meg slowly began to follow behind.

**-Meg's p.o.v-**

*****Man I really hate stairs. Why can't the woman modernize and get an escalator? I mean really.*

I looked at Kate and she seemed to be doing just as bad as me. At least I'm not alone in my feelings. But at the same time I was enjoying being near Hiei. Though I doubt I'm gonna admit that out loud. I don't want him to kill me.

*Then again, I think I'd rather him kill me instead of letting these stairs win. Which they are. Stupid stairs.*

"I hate stairs." I whined as I stomped up the last 10 steps.

"I know how ya feel sis. But at least it's over and done with now." She gently patted my back as she spoke.

*Yeah but now we're closer to that stupid hag who is gonna eat us for lunch.*

"This sucks."

The boys never bothered to stop and let us catch our breath. Mean jerks. Now we are face to face with the stupid hag's door.

*I have a feeling this is gonna be the most painful thing in my life.*

**-Normal p.o.v-**

Nobody even got the chance to knock. Yusuke had just stepped onto the porch when Genkai flung the door open and lead them inside. She then instructed them to take a seat as she got tea for everyone.

"Well Grandma, Koenma told us to bring these two over here. Not sure why yet but I don't really care."

"You Dimwit, I'm sure these girls didn't care to be traveling with you either."

"Whatever."

"Um, thank you for having us." Kate decided to cut in. Genkai and the boys looked at her like she had grown two heads.

"Oh sure, suck up to her. That'll make her go easy on you." Meg murmured.

"Shut up I wanna stay on her good side." Kate snapped.

"Dude she is going to eat you for lunch." Meg stressed.

"What jumped up your butt and died?"

"Nothing, I guess I'm just tired. Is it possible to get jet-lagged from a warp?"

"How would I know?"

Genkai took the chance to step in.

"It might I'm not sure. And don't worry I won't eat you."

"Yeah right." Yusuke's sarcastic mouth piped in.

"Shut it dimwit."

"Can I ask a question?" Meg chimed.

"Sure."

"Is there a specific reason why we were placed with you?"

"Not that I know of, right now I guess Koenma is just being cautious."

"Okay."

"Well girls if you want to take your things to your rooms, I'll finish up with the dimwit here."

"Okay." The girls stood and realized they had nothing.

"They are down the hall and the last doors on the left."

"Thanks. We may have to go shopping later." Kate said with a smile. Meg simply groaned at the idea of shopping and was then dragged down the hall by her sister.

"Well boys I think I can take it from here."

This time it was Kurama who answered. "That's fine, but Master Genkai there is one thing I find odd about them."

"Oh?"

"We sense something very strange in them. We are not sure what it is or if it was caused by the warp."

"Yes, I noticed that too. I'll keep an eye on them and try to figure it out. I have a feeling that they are unaware of it though. So it may be a result from the warp."

"I see."

Yusuke began to stand. "Well Grandma we better head out."

"Very well."

"We'll check in tomorrow, see ya." And with that the boys were gone and Kate and Meg were left with Genkai.

Genkai padded down the hall towards the girl's rooms and knocked on both doors.

"Lunch is in 20 minutes."

Similar responses of okay was all she got. She turned on her heel and left.

-**Meg's p.o.v**-

After about 15 minutes I left my room.

*Surprisingly it doesn't look half bad.*

I collided with Kate on my way out and we both strolled into the kitchen.

**-Skipping meal time(deal with it)-**

After lunch Genkai had gone outside to train. She said she would start giving us a work out tomorrow, so we had the rest of the day to relax. But curiosity got the best of us, so we went outside to watch her train.

Apparently she was working with her spirit wave cuz just as we opened the door Kate and I were flung back into the house by a giant burst.

*I feel like I just got hit by a cannon ball.*

I tried to sit up but my head was spinning. Genkai began running towards us and I could see her lips moving but no sound reached my ears. I turned to Kate to see her out cold. My vision began to blur as I fell backwards. The last thing I saw was Genkai hovering over me.

*Stupid Hag.*

I don't know how long I had been out but suddenly I shot up and found myself in my room. I couldn't think straight. My eyes kept wandering around too fast for my mind to keep up. Sounds blurred together, and I noticed I was drenched in sweat. I lurched forward as my stomach began twisting into knots. The pain became unbearable. I tried to yell, to scream, anything, but nothing would come out. I started blacking out for the second time. The only thought I could form was for the hag.

*What did you do to me?*


	8. What the hell?

**Chapter 7; What the Hell?**

**-Normal p.o.v.-**

Genkai paces back in forth in her living room. Thoughts of the girls consume her. The weird feeling they gave off has now turned into a intense aura that leaves Genkai uncomfortable. Strange noises have come from their rooms all night, but with the intensity of their aura, Genkai can't bring herself to check on them. Honestly this new feeling frightens her. Simply being in the hallway leaves her rooted to the floor. The air seems thick as it chokes her with its dark presence. So she has chosen to remain in her living room until the boys arrive. She hasn't even been able to sleep because of it and that now weighs on her as the clock slowly ticks by. After what feels like hours a knock finally sounds at her door. She wastes no time in answering it and rushing the boys inside.

"It's about time you all got here!" Her voice trembles as she speaks yet she still remains stubborn to it.

"Is something wrong Master Genkai?" Kurama tries to remain calm in his questioning but he can sense the powerful aura drifting into the room. He chances a glance at Hiei and the others and can tell they feel it too.

Genkai looked at him as if he was the dumbest man she'd ever met. (Compared to Kuwabara that's saying a lot!)

"You seriously gonna sit there and tell me you don't feel that?"

"I feel it a lot more than I'd care to but I thought I'd let you explain."

"Very well, sit down then." The boys seated themselves where they could then directed their attention to Genkai. She seemed to hesitate before she spoke.

"Yesterday after lunch I went outside to practice and come up with a routine since I will be training the girls. I guess I tried to do both at the same time because I was distracted. It was only for a moment. The girls chose then to walk out and I managed to direct my spirit wave at them by accident."

She paused as the boys spoke up, asking if they were alright and telling her how stupid she was.

"Enough! I am well aware of my actions. That doesn't change the fact that it happened. Now shut up and let me finish!"

The gang seated themselves once more. Though now flustered, they allowed her to continue.

"As I was saying, the blast sent them flying into the kitchen. I ran to them and checked them over: there were no visible wounds and after a more thorough exam no internal damage was present. They were simply out cold. I managed to get them to their rooms and gave them some cold packs for their heads. After about two hours they were still out."

She paused as she tried to find a way to explain the rest so they would understand.

"At that point I noticed the feeling they were giving off was changing."

"What do you mean changing?" Yusuke questioned.

"I'm not sure how to explain it. First it was simply becoming more apparent. After that it began taking on a new presence. I couldn't even go into their rooms. Now I can't even go down the hallway. It's become so thick, so dark, so threatening. I have no idea what's happening to them, but I know it's not good."

Kurama chose then to speak.

"Well from the sound of it, the vibe they've been giving off has been altered due to the spirit wave. Obviously it didn't cause it because it was there when they arrived. But if you truly did alter it or even simply quickened it then it had to of manifested during their time inside the warp."

"Yes I believe that's true, but that still doesn't explain what's happening behind those doors."

"We'll just have to wait and see."

The view changes and is carried away by the dark aura as if it were a fog. It seems to get thicker as it enters the hallway. It drifts under a closed door where it becomes pitch black. Nothing can be seen.

*Thump, thump*

*Thump, thump*

A heavy breathing begins to sound in the room.

*Thump, thump*

Sheets move about as the breathing gets heavier.

*Thump, thump*

Eyes try to open themselves while sweat drips down, burning them with a sodium concentrate that makes them clench shut.

*Thump, thump*

A body starts to thrash about on the bed; the sheets thrown to the floor. A growl echoes from across the hall.

*Thump, thump*

Claws grip the side of the bed as the body lurches forward. Hair falls into its face and sticks to the sweat. Pain flares throughout them and they clench their jaw. Blood drips from their mouth as their fangs pierce their lip. Legs curl against their stomach as their back arches. A swishing sound is heard crystal clear but it's too dark to make out the cause.

**-Meg's p.o.v.-**

*Thump, thump*

'What is that sound?'

I try desperately to make heads or tails of things. My mind feels the same but this body feels different, like it's not even mine. Pain shoots through me and my body clenches again. I feel myself arch and it's as if my spine is swinging back and forth. I wait for it to subside before I crawl to the edge of the bed. I don't know where anything is but I search for the light switch anyway. I manage to find it within a few seconds and oddly I didn't hit anything. My eyes slam shut as the light hits them.

'I wonder how long I've been out.'

I reached for the door when I spotted a mirror in the corner.

'I guess I'd better make sure I look alright first. Don't want to scare anyone.'

My legs felt like jelly as I walked over. When I looked in the mirror I couldn't believe my eyes.

**-Kate's p.o.v.-**

*Thump, thump*

I heard a growl as pain spread through my body like a wild fire. My heart was pounding unbearably fast. I felt as if my chest was going to explode. Sweat poured down my face and I noticed I was surrounded by an unseen heat. I managed to open my eyes but they felt so heavy. The pain subsided but the fire inside me continued to burn. I tried to recall what happened as I attempted to sit up.

'That's right; Meg and I were hit by Genkai. I think it was her spirit wave, I don't know.'

I heard the growl again as I felt my spine pull.

'What is that?'

I moved again and the growl echoed within the room. My throat seemed to itch in unison with it.

'Is that me growling?'

I opened my mouth to speak but another growl came out instead.

'I guess it is me, that's weird.'

I noticed a light come on outside my door. I figured it would be best to turn my light on too. I moved myself off the bed when the pain came flooding back. A snarl like sound replaced the scream I had attempted. Again the pain subsided and I took the opportunity to move once more. I was finally able to stand but my spine caused me a lot of discomfort. It kept pulling and it was almost like it was swaying. I put it aside for the moment as I located the light switch. I flipped it on and then propped myself against the conjoining wall. My heart started pounding again and my breathing labored. My body felt like it was twitching; majority of which came from atop my head. I scanned the room and noticed a mirror hanging beside the bed. I pushed off the wall and made my way over. Approaching the mirror a scream from across the hall diverted my attention. I glanced at the door the back to the mirror and managed to scream myself.

"What the Hell?"


	9. Sorry

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long but i haven't had internet in forever and now i finally got it back. you would think i would have more done but sadly i do not but i am halfway done with the next chapter so it should be up soon. Sorry again that its taking so long, bare with me please. thanks guys!**


	10. What are you doing?

Chapter 8: What are you doing?

"What the hell?"

**-Meg's P.O.V-**

' I guess she found a mirror too.'

I glanced away from the door and back to the mirror. I couldn't believe I was staring at myself. I was feeling fine but the next thing I knew I blacked out.

'This seems to be my new habit.'

**-Downstairs/ Normal P.O.V-**

"What the hell?"

Everyone jumped at the sounds of Kate's scream. A small thud sounded after.

"Finally they wake up." Genkai breathed a sigh of relief.

Everyone hurried down the hallway and towards the sisters. The dark aura that filled the hallway was no longer as thick and seemed to be evaporating. Genkai was thankful for it.

They saw that both doors were open and as they stepped into Meg's room that realized it was Meg who had passed out and Kate had ran to check on her. They all gathered into the room and stood in awe at the sight before them. Kate stood up straight, Meg still out cold.

"Nobody freak out, we've already done that enough."

Nobody said anything, they just continued to stare.

"Does anyone have any idea on how this could have happened? I mean you all know we're not from your world and this isn't exactally common in ours."

Kurama finally found his words.

"I'm not sure but as soon as Meg wakes up we'll take you to Koenma's. Maybe he knows something."

Kate simply nodded her response.

Everyone stood in an awkward silence and took in Kate's features. Since she was awake their attention was more directed towards her.

She seemed slightly taller than previous. Her shoulder length hair, now against the back of her knees, was silver with a white undertone. Her once hazel eyes were now a light violet; her nails, now long gray claws, rested on her shoulder where a white moon was tattooed upon her neck. White fangs now laid against her pale pink lips. Two fluffy white ears were perched atop her head and a bushy silver and white tail swayed behind her. Oddly there were two gold rings that wrapped around the tip of her tail like bracelets.

As everyone examined Kate and her wolfish features, Hiei's attention was aimed solely at Meg. He already found her attractive but this new side of her grabbed the attention of the animal with in him and held it with an intensity he couldn't explain. Her reddish hair was now short, spikey, and black with a white streak on the left side. **(Like rogue from x-men)** Silky black ears with a white burst rested on her head while a slick black tail lay beside her. It too had two rings wrapped around the tip like bracelets, only hers were silver. She had another one, slightly smaller than those on her tail, pierced into her right ear. She seemed peaceful as she slept; her nails now long, black, and pointed lay across her stomach. A tiny white fang could be seen poking out from between her blood red lips. Hiei allowed his eyes to trail slowly from her lips to her neck where a black crescent moon was imprinted. As his eyes lingered he noticed that she was beginning to stir.

Everyone looked at Meg as she stirred. She stretched unusually as a purr escaped her lips. Kate leaned over and helped her up. Meg stood on her feet, though she still looked a bit shaky, and looked to everyone who was now staring at her.

"Well apparently I'm good at fainting." She tried joking to lighten the mood. Her sister gave her a toothy grin.

"Hey!" Everyone turned to Kuwabara, "You're a pretty kitty." Meg took a step back as Yusuke smacked him in the head while Hiei punched him in the gut.

"Idiot." Genkai mumbled.

Kurama then took control of the situation.

"Now that you're up we need to get to Koenma's."

The girls nodded and Yusuke called for a portal. They didn't have to wait long before a portal appeared before them.

Koenma sat behind his desk; an obscene amount of paperwork piled high. He stared at it with burning hatred when a wolf and a neko walked into his office. He jumped up and hid behind his chair. The two before him started laughing and to his relief his team walked in with Genkai. Sadly they all started laughing too.**(Wouldn't you if you saw a semi-grown man hiding behind a chair because of two women?)**

"I'm glad you all find this funny but would you please tell me who those two are?"

"It's Kate and Meg." Genkai said matter of factly.

Koenma stood dumbstruck for a minute. He came out from his hiding place and approached the sisters. He looked closely at them before exclaiming loudly.

"My world it is them! What happened?"

They responded in unison, "We were hoping you could tell us."

"Um ok I'll have to look into this a bit." Another thought quickly appeared. "Would you mind if I took a blood sample?"

The girls seemed to hesitate but gave their consent. Koenma retrieved two needles and proceeded to draw blood from both girls. Meg flinched as the needle entered her vein. Kate had to look the other way when it was her turn. **(I guess they don't like needles.)**

"Thank you, now if you will all wait here I will get these examined." With that Koenma walked out while everyone lingered in the office.

A while later Kuwabara pulled out a deck of cards he kept on him and invited everyone to play a game. Only Genkai and Yusuke joined him. Kurama and Kate stood by and watched while Meg fell asleep in a chair with Hiei next to her. **(Koenma doesn't have windows because birds scare him LMAO.)**

**-Kurama's P.O.V.-**

I felt heat rise to my cheeks when my hand accidently brushed against Kate's. She didn't seem to be affected by it. I glanced back at the game until I realized that Meg and Hiei were absent. I looked to the other side of the room and found Meg curled up in a chair with Hiei in the seat next to her. I took note that his eyes never left her tiny frame.

***Not getting a crush are you Hiei?***

His eyes never faltered as he replied. ***Hn, you should know me better than that by now fox.***

***I do and thus I ask if you are getting a crush.***

***No I'm not.***

***Hiei, even you need a mate.***

The 3 eyed shrimp, as Kuwabara likes to call him, never responded. I turned my attention back to the others just as Koenma was returning.

**-Normal P.O.V.-**

"Alright, everyone gather round."

The three on the floor put away their cards and join the fox and wolf, who were approaching the desk, as Hiei shook Meg awake. He almost smiled as her reddish amber eyes fell upon him. They then walked to the desk to hear Koenma's explanation.

"Thank you, so here's what we have discovered. Apparently these kind of warps are made of certain structures and when someone is contained in them for a certain period of time the warp produce effects."

"As in what, exactly?"

"Well Yusuke, it means that since Kate and Meg were trapped inside the warp for three days the warps effects began to genetically mutate them. So it didn't happen immediately of course but it was in a process of changing them. When they were hit by Genkai's spirit wave it sped up the process. That is why you experienced so much pain."

The girls shared a look before leaning over the desk and spoke in a dark unison.

"**We don't recall telling you of the pain we went through."**

Everyone now stared intently at Koenma. His jaw clenched tight as beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

"Um, lucky guess?"

They shared another look before pouncing over his desk. Koenma bolted from his seat and was then chased about by the two very angry sisters. The others found the sight to be hilarious.

The girls finally quit, after they slammed his face into the wall, and rejoined the group. Koenma managed to get himself seated before directing his attention to those present.

"Well for the time being I think it would be best if the girls return with you Genkai. They still need to be trained and now we should see if they developed any gifts with their new appearances."

"I developed the need to sleep a lot." Meg shot back with a yawn.

The others laughed at the joke, and then Koenma continued.

"Boys I still request that you check in on them every day."

"No problem." Yusuke smiled as he threw an arm over Meg's shoulders. He turned to speak to her.

"Did you get shorter?"

"I think so."

"Ha, now you're as short as the shrimp over here." He pointed his thumb at Hiei who smacked him on the head with the hilt of his katana.

"Actually Koenma, if it's alright with you and Genkai, I'd like to stay as well. I might be able to lend a hand since they both now have animal genes."

"Well Kurama that would be a good idea but that's mainly up to Genkai. "

"I don't care."

"I'll stay too."

"Hiei you're going as well?"

"I said I was."

"Genkai is that okay with you?"

"Sure why not," she then turned to speak to Hiei directly, "but if you eat all my ice cream again I'm telling a certain someone about a certain secret."

At this Yusuke burst out laughing as Hiei huffed his defiance. Kuwabara looked confused as Koenma and Kurama smirked. Meg and Kate even let out a chuckle.

Koenma then attracted their attention once more.

"Alright, if Kurama and Hiei are going to remain at Genkai's for a few days then Yusuke and Kuwabara, I guess, Get a few days off."

"Sweet!"

"Speaking of sweet, I'm hungry." Meg announced as her stomach let out a growl. Kate was about to laugh when her stomach let out a similar noise.

"Well since you were out so long, I'd say so. When we get back I'll make lunch."

Koenma opened a portal so they could all return to Genkai's for lunch.

After lunch, Yusuke and Kuwabara said goodbye while Kurama spoke of his need to return home to give his mother an excuse and gather clothes. Hiei remained behind. Genkai thought it would be best to have Kurama present during the girl's training, so they decided to wait and let the girls get use to their new forms.

**-Meg's P.O.V.-**

'I'm so tempted to try and get Kate to chase her tail but she might find a ball of yarn and then I'm screwed. *Yawn* grrr, why am I so tired all the time?'

My eyes felt heavy and my back kept wanting to arch. Finally I gave in and walked over to a spot on the couch. I was so tired, I had tunnel vision. I put my feet beside me as my hands stretched out. My back arched and my tail wrapped around me. I could feel my ears lie flat against my head as I stretched my neck to reach the pillow beside me. The warmth from the pillow put me to sleep almost instantly.

**-Kate's P.O.V.-**

I found that Genkai has a lot of books, so I'm currently selecting one. **(Author pauses for Kate to decide on a book…)(****Kate:**** Shut up! I'm thinking.)**

'Yay, now I have a good book and imma sit in that green chair by the window.'

After I got comfy I glanced over to where Meg was and almost burst out laughing. Hiei was sitting at the end of the couch next to the window and there curled against his lap was Meg.

'I wonder if she knows she's sleeping on him.'

I went to glance back to my book and had to do a double take as I wasn't sure that I just saw that. Sure enough there it was, Hiei's arm was wrapped around my sister's waist.

"Um Meg, What are you doing?"


End file.
